


Still Alive

by IneVan



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chilhood, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, self-hate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle給了Daryl一件會惹來麻煩的外套，讓Daryl去引開它們，但最後卻造成了Daryl身心永久的傷害。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main

Daryl在大約六歲的時候就知道這個世界上除了自己以外，沒有什麼人是可以永遠依靠的。  
  
他從來不曉得有母親這玩意，對他來說家只是個有屋頂的地方，這個認知一直陪伴他到義務教育開始的第一天為止。  
  
那天早上他看見許多女人，高的瘦的矮的胖的，她們手裡都拉著一個孩子，在學校門口蹲下身來細聲叮嚀囑咐，而他拖著被Merle弄破的舊背包，身上穿著不合身的寬大T恤及短褲站在她們身旁看著，直到那些婦人皺著眉然後拉著她們的孩子走開。  
  
他問過Merle關於他們的媽媽這件事，但他哥哥只是揮揮手不悅地翻過身睡去了。  
  
Daryl小時候很怕Merle，因為他只要心情不好便會找他出氣，而Merle心情不好則通常是因為他們父親找他出氣的緣故。  
  
在學會九的乘法之前他已經先學會了如何辨認櫃子裡那堆如山高的小藥瓶，Dexedrine、Morfina、Stilnox……老Dixon有時會將crystal、angel dust之類違禁品混在裡面一起帶回來，然後就這樣往木櫃深處一丟，只在他想要嗑的時候才差使兩人去拿，而要是不小心拿錯的話，下場可不是只有被趕出屋外這麼簡單而已。  
  
在還沒上學前Daryl的世界很簡單，爸爸和Merle都在家時，就儘可能讓自己的存在消失，他可以蹲在屋外的垃圾桶旁玩一下午，或者只在晚餐時出現(通常都是些微波食物，Daryl直到某次和Merle一起被帶回警局時才知道原來不是每樣東西都是 **被冷凍過的** 。)，那樣專心看電視的兩人便不會注意到他消失了一整天。  
  
如果只有兩人中的其中一人在家，那Daryl就能待在自己房裡。父親不在的時候，Merle會偷偷去爸爸房間用家裡唯一一台錄放影機看A片，他從來不准Daryl過去和他一起，在Merle眼中他的小弟弟跟個女孩一樣瘦弱無力，沒有資格跟他分享這個 **男人的時光** 。  
  
而如果是爸爸在家，那情況又更簡單了，Daryl會被反鎖在房內，聽著簡陋屋子的隔間隨著隔壁房內男女做愛頻率震動著，他沒有看過那些女人，但她們身上的味道都是一樣。  
  
Merle因為討厭被反鎖在屋裡，所以只要發現老爸帶著妓女回家，他就會從後門偷偷溜走。Daryl有時也想和他哥哥一起出去找樂子，但很顯然地男孩只覺得這個弟弟是個累贅。  
  
Merle是個大個子，從Daryl有印象開始就是如此。他的朋友也全都是些看來很不好惹的傢伙，他們常會給Daryl取些綽號，大部分都是些難聽的字眼，即使他認得的字彙不多，但從他們訕笑的語氣就能聽出來。  
  
除了Merle和他的同夥之外，學校裡的老師也會替他取綽號，Daryl無意間聽到他們在他的名字之後加上slow kid這類字詞，雖然不是很確切明白其中意思，但Daryl知道他們是在討論他落後的課業、含糊不清的髒話以及不斷、不斷惹出的麻煩。  
  
Daryl發誓他從沒想過要惹麻煩，也許有那麼幾次他管不住自己的嘴，但大多時候，這些事情就像看準似的往他身上砸了過來。  
  
  
Merle有次給了Daryl一件他一直很想要，黑銀相間、看來帥氣無比的防風外套。那曾經是Merle最喜歡的一件衣服，Daryl曾不只一次想像過若是穿在自己身上會有多好看。  
  
但現在他的大哥卻把它給了自己，不需要付出任何代價(以往Daryl若是想要一根菸還得替Merle跑兩天的腿)。男孩有些遲疑的接下這個突如其來的禮物，Merle從來不曾對他這麼好過，只除了有次他當了他的代罪羔羊，被他們父親踢斷了兩根肋骨，他的大哥才略顯抱歉的塞了好些色情雜誌、幾包煙和一瓶酒給他。  
  
「這真的要給我嗎？」Daryl懷疑的問道，眼神在Merle和那件外套之間來來去去，即使隱隱覺得有些不對勁，但他仍然無法拒絕這個禮物的誘惑。  
  
Merle聳聳肩，不耐煩的伸出手，「你不要就還我。」  
  
於是Daryl收下了它，他想Merle最多也只能叫他去跑跑腿而已。  
  
  
隔沒幾天他穿著那件外套從學校裡走出來時，被一群看來凶狠的地痞少年團團圍住，男孩抬起頭，在那幾張臉上看見了鄙夷和憤怒，他反射性的往後退一步，準備要逃跑。  
  
「把東西交出來，白痴！」最高的那個拎著Daryl的領子叫罵道：「Merle那婊子養的說他的東西在你這裡，把它拿給我！」  
  
「Merle不是婊子養的。」  
  
現在想起來，Daryl真覺得那時的他傻到有找。  
  
他沒有用力推開那些人轉身跑走，也沒有裝模作樣的大吼幾聲(虛張聲勢這招一開始還是Merle教他的)，他只是脫口而出那句關於Merle和他們媽媽的辯解。  
  
所以你看，他有時真的管不住自己的嘴。  
  
當那幾個高年級生的拳頭落到男孩身上時，Daryl才像忽然通電般領悟到這又是一次Merle的栽贓。只有老天才曉得他把什麼東西放在自己身上，而Daryl敢肯定那絕對不會是什麼好貨。  
  
男孩用雙臂護著頭部抵擋如石塊般不斷落下的拳腳，和老Dixon比起來，這樣的程度倒還不致於無法忍受。  
  
Daryl知道自己絕不能待在這裡挨打，他彎低身子，往前用力一撞，幸運的是他身材比他們還要嬌小許多，上半身鑽過前方兩人之間的縫隙，先前那個個子最高的傢伙──就是罵他們是婊子養的渾蛋──一把抓住了Daryl的後背包，他只花了0.1秒的時間便選擇捨棄這個Merle曾經用過的東西。  
  
Daryl鑽進彎彎曲曲小巷子裡，專找陰暗的地方竄去，他甚至不敢回頭看有沒有人追過來，只覺得心臟跳動的聲音大到像是要震破耳膜，等到他終於因為跑不動而停下時，才知道自己剛剛喘得有多厲害，而週遭也早已不是他熟悉的樣子。  
  
爸爸曾警告過他們，沒事別像隻老鼠一樣亂竄，否則等到那些婊子養的抓住你，準會把你給燙脫層皮。  
  
Daryl從沒有忘記這點，所以當那個坐在角落的男人走上前來跟他搭話時，他只裝做沒有聽見，一溜煙地跑走。儘管他根本不知道自己該往哪裡去才好。  
  
那個男人追了上來，在Daryl即將要逃進一棟破爛的大樓建築時抓住了他。  
  
「別到處亂跑，如果你還想要待在布朗克斯過耶誕節的話。」他低聲警告。  
  
「放開我。」Daryl甩開他的手，皺起眉裝作凶狠的模樣。「你又是誰？這裡是哪裡？」  
  
「一個熱心的紐約市居民？」男人咧開嘴笑了起來，鬆開箝制，伸出右手向Daryl自我介紹道：「我是Ted，住在這附近。」  
  
男孩遲疑地看著他的手好一會，不太確定這個人是什麼意思，他只覺得又累又渴，剛剛被那些人毆打的地方開始隱隱作痛起來，如果可以，Daryl真想立刻回到自己的小房間，就算必須要忍受Merle的譏笑嘲諷也無所謂。  
  
Ted走開幾步，然後朝Daryl招了招手。  
  
「怎麼樣？大男孩，我家就在這附近，你看起來需要休息，而我敢打賭我那兒絕對有你沒看過的啤酒……你該不會從沒喝過酒吧？」  
  
「我當然有！」Daryl怒吼道。  
  
「你們那些摻了水的東西可不能跟我的比。」Ted繼續挑釁，面帶笑容的看著男孩踏大步跟了上來，怒吼著要把他家那些混帳傢伙全都喝光。

 

†

  
Ted看來不像壞人，他的話裡不帶髒字，也從不以貶損他人為樂，舉手投足間讓Daryl想起電視裡的那些影星。再說也是他告訴Daryl，方才他要進去的那地方住得全都是該死的塞爾維亞人口販子。  
  
Ted說像他這樣的男孩，即使價錢沒有女孩高，但也有穩定的客源(Daryl原本想更進一步問關於customer的意思，但Ted死活也不肯說)，他並沒有告訴他為什麼他會知道這些。  
  
Daryl沒笨到立刻相信這個人，他才剛被Merle騙過，滿心的憤怒與失望，Ted試著拿些零食逗他開心，不過Daryl並不領情。  
  
男人留他一人在沙發上看電視，其實Daryl並沒有認真在看，只是不斷地轉台。在家裡他從沒有機會碰到遙控器，正如先前所提到，那唯一一台14吋的老舊CRT電視(畫面還會根據屋外的天氣閃爍)放在他父親的房裡，而他鮮少有機會能碰到它。  
  
Ted正在廚房準備晚餐，肉香味引得Daryl頻頻回頭觀望，他曾不只一次動過就這樣偷偷溜掉的念頭，但總是因為某個不知名的緣由而作罷。Daryl不明白自己心裡那個逗留的意念從何而來，他只知道Ted是第一個在他自我介紹時能夠立刻記起他名字的人，並且他還會用那個名字來稱呼自己。  
  
Daryl摸了下口袋，確認他用來防身的小刀還好好的放在原處，雖然他把背包弄丟了，但一點也不覺得可惜，Merle是個混帳，他絕不會再相信他的任何一句話。  
  
想到這Daryl連忙將Merle給的外套脫了下來摔在地板上，他猜裡頭也許藏有Merle偷來的幾根大麻煙、搶來的髒錢，或者無論什麼能讓他扯上麻煩的東西，Merle想必是後悔了，但卻不敢自己把東西還回去，因此才把贓物放進外套裡丟給Daryl，他弟弟，那個唯一會毫不猶豫接受他的餽贈的傻子。  
  
正想得出神時，Ted已經做好晚餐並端上桌，煎得恰到好處的牛肉香氣四溢，還配有一瓶冰得透涼的啤酒，男人偏頭示意Daryl過來一同享用。  
  
「我能拿到這裡吃嗎？」Daryl邊嚥著口水，指著電視前的沙發問道。  
  
「不行，晚餐一定要在餐桌上吃，你們家難道不是這樣嗎？」  
  
男孩皺起眉，沉默的拉開椅子，沒有說出他們家並沒有餐桌這件事。  
  
Daryl吃飯的時候很沉默，他向來不習慣和 **另一個人** 一起用餐，在他人的注視下進食讓男孩有些困窘，所以Daryl抬起頭要Ted別再那樣看著他。  
  
Ted笑著問Daryl什麼時候必須要送他回去、他家裡都有些什麼人，以及，兩個小時前他為何會跑到這裡。  
  
Daryl不打算回答他的問題，有些事他還說不清楚，很多時候他的話語總跟不上腦袋運轉的速度，而與其說不完整，不如什麼都不要說，省得對方被他結結巴巴的斷句給惹怒，Merle就是這樣，他從沒有耐心聽完他的一句話。  
  
再說基於某種不希望別人看輕自己的怯懦理由，他不想讓Ted知道那些事情，就像他也不想讓那些穿得光鮮亮麗的同學們知道他的舊背包是Merle留下來的一樣，Daryl總是故意將它拖在地上，好讓背包看來更破爛，這樣他就有理由去解釋為什麼它一開始是髒兮兮的。  
  
Ted說了些他以前在學校的趣事，Daryl靜靜聽著，男人總有辦法把一切無聊枯燥的事情說得像是冒險一般。  
  
「我不喜歡學校，也不喜歡數學，我總是考得很差……我想他們都覺得我是他媽的蠢蛋。」Daryl戳著盤子裡剩下的玉米粒說道。  
  
「像是什麼？說說看。」  
  
「我一直背不起來九的乘法，明天數學課還要再考一次。」Daryl一個用力，玉米粒彈了開來，恰好噴到自己臉上。  
  
「那很簡單。」男人偏頭，示意他靠近，伸手拿下噴到男孩臉上玉米放進嘴裡吃掉。「我可以把我的秘密武器教給你。」  
  
「你能讓我學會九的乘法嗎？」Daryl半信半疑道。  
  
「我保證。」  
  
Ted示意Daryl平舉著他的雙手，五指張開，然後將自己的手也貼上，指尖對著指尖。男人的大手乾燥溫暖，Daryl滿臉疑惑的看著。  
  
Ted首先彎下了自己右手的小指，眼神示意Daryl跟著他一起做。  
  
「這是九，你知道的。」  
  
Daryl看著自己的雙手，點點頭。肚子被填飽的滿足感讓他漸漸失去戒心，他現在只想就這樣坐著聽Ted繼續說那些好笑愚蠢的故事。  
  
接著男人伸直小指，彎下無名指，「十八，你看，我們有了十位數。」  
  
依此類推，Daryl跟著Ted挨個彎下自己的指頭，於是他們依次得到了二十七、三十六和四十五，直到九十為止。  
  
「你看，我說過它很簡單吧。」Ted笑著搭上Dary的肩，揉著他的肩頭讚賞他是個聰明的男孩。  
  
Daryl傻笑起來，並揉起眼睛，感到一股倦意湧上。  
  
「你要是睏的話，可以先在沙發上睡一下，晚點我再叫醒你。」  
  
男孩離開餐桌，在炙熱的目光中拖著腳步往沙發走去。

  
†

  
Daryl從沒看過Merle這麼生氣的樣子，儘管他常常挨拳頭或腳踢，但Merle從來沒像現在這般憤怒過。他像隻被激怒的獵犬，齜牙裂嘴地朝對方低聲咆哮，Daryl滿腹疑惑的走上前，站在兩人中間徒勞無功地想要隔開他們的視線。  
  
「Merle……」Daryl遲疑的開口，感到舌緣一陣麻木，他用犬齒咬了咬舌尖，發現自己竟然沒有任何感覺。  
  
Merle看到Daryl想阻止他的模樣，似乎變得更憤怒了，他用力的一把推倒他，然後壓在Daryl身上狠狠給了他幾拳。  
  
「你這白癡！弱智！出去只會給我丟臉，我難道沒告訴過你不要到處亂跑嗎？！」  
  
Daryl咬破了下嘴唇，但那裡就和舌頭一樣麻木，直到鮮血滴在胸前他才發現自己的左臉已經高高腫起。  
  
站在對面的男人微笑著朝他揮揮手，Daryl聽見Ted用那和善地口氣說著要是他以後有空，他很歡迎他再去找他玩。  
  
Daryl不記得他們有玩過什麼遊戲，他唯一記得的只有愉快的晚餐，還有那個足以解決他許多問題的乘法小魔術。  
  
Merle看Daryl依然呆坐在原處，火大的拎起他的領子朝他怒吼：「你這白癡該不會還不知道發生什麼事吧？」Merle指著遠處的男人，一字一句道：「那是Theodore，噁心的戀童癖，跟那些婊子養的塞爾維亞豬一樣。」  
  
Merle將Daryl身上的外套扯開，Daryl這時才發現他身上只穿著他哥哥的大外套，而裡頭的T恤、長褲甚至連內褲都不見蹤影，他的胸口至下腹一帶滿佈紅斑，腿間有黏膩的液體。看到這樣的情景，男孩才像突然反應過來般激烈掙扎扭動起來，Merle毫不留情的再度賞了他一拳。  
  
Daryl趴在地上，臉頰上火熱的疼痛讓他眼角溢出淚水，他不記得他的衣服都丟在哪裡，也不記得自己是怎麼到這裡來的，他不曉得Ted說得遊戲是什麼意思，但Merle顯然知道。  
  
「我……我怎麼了？」Daryl抹抹臉，擦掉嘴角旁的血跡，Merle的拳頭雖然讓他疼痛，但Daryl也因此清醒了過來。  
  
「你像隻母狗一樣被操過，而且這全都是因為你自己太白癡的緣故。」Merle表情凶狠地站起身往回走，眼神裡帶著一股陌生的情緒，Daryl突然覺得冷，連忙將外套拉鍊拉上。  
  
他跌跌撞撞的爬起來，跟在Merle身後，身體像是打開了某個開關，許多地方開始緩緩的痛起來，疼痛像是水或是血那樣從裡頭滲出，淌遍全身。  
  
Daryl不知道為什麼自己會遇上這種爛事，他從沒有……從沒有想過享受那些美好的東西必須得付出這些代價，他只是想找個地方休息，而那裡總會有人詢問他的意思，他可以按照自己的喜好擺佈身邊的一切。  
  
不過他現在知道了天底下不會有這樣的好事，他得到了教訓。  
  
Daryl忽然覺得身上的味道有些熟悉，有一次他不小心闖進Merle的私人空間時也曾經聞過這樣的腥羶氣味。  
  
男孩的腳步漸趨緩慢，他的氣力其實早已乾涸，方才的激烈掙扎不過是個幌子。  
  
就在Daryl即將放棄跟隨Merle腳步的時候，那個大男孩猛然回過身，一把拽住他的領子，就這樣拖著男孩繼續往前走。  
  
「回去之後看我怎麼教訓你，看你下次還敢不敢亂跑。」Merle含糊不清的唸著，瞪了Daryl一眼，然後臉上又出現那種他之前看不懂的陌生情緒。「放心好了弟弟，我會幫你報仇的。」  
  
Daryl垂下頭點了點，順從的跟了上去。  
  
起碼Merle還是在乎他的，他想，即使他曾經欺騙過他，讓他去作代罪羔羊，起碼他還有回來找他，因為他們是一家人。  
  
Daryl被自己的說詞給說服了。  
  
  
Fin.


	2. Lucid Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我盡全力把我中間想要合諧掉的那段給寫出來了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Rape/OOC/OMC/PWP/Pedophila

Daryl 躺在沙發上，因為高熱而醒來，他頭昏腦脹地想起身去喝口水紓緩一下體內的躁熱，但手腳卻無力的垂在身旁不聽使喚。  
  
大腿內側有搔癢的感覺，他低頭看去發現丹尼爾先生竟然從他雙腿間對他咧開大大的微笑。  
  
那部卡通裡他向來最喜歡大鱷魚丹尼爾，雖然他長得既可怕又嚇人，村民也不喜歡他，不論發生什麼事首先都懷疑到他頭上，因為──顯而易見──鱷魚是肉食性動物，而丹尼爾可從沒說過他吃素。但 Daryl 覺得正因為他既可怕又嚇人，所以才能去做那些別人做不到的事情，像是嚇跑要侵占村莊的科學家，或者偷吃羊群的黃鼠狼。  
  
丹尼爾先生伸出舌頭舔了他的皮膚一下，Daryl 反射性的想闔上雙腿。  
  
「丹……丹…」他試了幾次，但沒法控制自己的舌頭發出正確的音，唾液沿著唇角流了下來，沾濕下巴和領口。  
  
丹尼爾先生替他擦掉了那些液體，嘴巴開闔幾下不知道說了什麼，Daryl 聽不清楚，他張開嘴想叫他大聲一點，但丹尼爾先生的手指趁著這個空檔突然地探了進來，緊緊壓住他的舌頭，男孩受到驚嚇反射性的以舌尖用力推抵指頭，Daryl 看見鱷魚先生笑得更歡了。  
  
「你是個乖男孩，Daryl，你是個乖男孩，幫我弄濕它。」Ted 在 Daryl 耳邊輕聲道，一邊將更多的手指放進他嘴裡。  
  
大鱷魚丹尼爾曾經是 Daryl 的偶像，雖然他隱約知道其他小孩的偶像通常都是那種有超能力或者身懷絕技的傳奇英雄，但他始終覺得那不切實際，Daryl 的意思是，他不覺得當他需要幫助的時候那些英雄會出現，他們太夢幻了，就跟……Daryl 想了很久，始終找不出恰當的形容。  
  
但丹尼爾先生不一樣，他有一嘴尖牙和有力的下巴，Merle 曾說過鱷魚能一口咬斷電線桿，這件事讓 Daryl 幻想了好久，如果他也能擁有這種力量，鐵定可以過著和現在不一樣的生活，即使其他人會因此而討厭或懼怕他也沒關係，他有能力去做自己想要做的事。  
  
鱷魚用他的大嘴在男孩身上咬了幾個洞，Daryl 一開始有些懼怕，想到那足以咬碎水泥和鐵條的咬合力，他身上最硬的地方恐怕也撐不過幾秒，但後來慢慢的痛感開始下降，取而代之的是種近似於電流通過的麻癢，Daryl 反射性地抽動了幾下，隨即被按住手腳。  
  
帶著他唾液的手指往下移動，在肚臍旁逗留了一會，然後溼潤的手指撫上了他的下體，那種即將被人探入到體內深處的陌生感覺不禁讓 Daryl 夾起了雙腿，男孩喉間發出類似小狗哀鳴的求饒聲，但鱷魚恍若未聞。  
  
丹尼爾先生的微笑現在看來不再像之前那樣熟悉，他在 Daryl 的頸間、胸膛上烙下無數個咬痕，然後微笑的臉消失在 Daryl 身下。男孩想撐起身體逃開，他雖然不聰明，但也不是傻到人人都能欺負的程度，更不要說老 Dixon 過早的性教育──或者說是示範──Daryl 就算再如何遲鈍，也曉得自己現在的處境並不安全。  
  
男孩的退縮讓 Ted 警覺了起來，他伸手拿過放在一邊桌上的藥罐，單手打開後倒了幾粒在手心裡，然後迅速的一把掐住 Daryl 下巴將藥丸丟入。男孩的眼神從清醒到迷濛只是一瞬間的過程，然後便又溫順馴服的像只羔羊，Ted 喜歡他們這副模樣，天真單純的彷彿永遠不懂得拒絕，這個年紀的孩子通常頑皮，偶爾有些小奸小惡，但那些把戲在 Ted 看來簡直和調情沒什麼兩樣，他喜愛他們這般活力充沛的樣子，當然，更喜歡他們乖順的躺著任他玩弄。  
  
Daryl，他當然記得他叫這個名字，是個清秀的小傢伙，一開始像隻小狗般在街角旯旮處亂竄，他以為他會是個全身長滿跳蚤的小髒鬼，但湊近一看卻發覺自己撿到了寶，Ted 花了好些時間才讓他開始信任自己，這種東西只需要一點就夠了，他可沒有打算天長地久。  
  
男孩仰躺著，感到熱度再次湧上，視野變得模糊起來，吞下東西的前幾秒他覺得自己想起了什麼，但那抹光芒稍縱即逝，接著腦袋便開始暈眩茫然，感覺像跟 Merle 玩摔跤時後腦杓狠狠嗑到地板上一樣。  
  
有什麼溫軟濕熱的東西探了進來，Daryl 肩頭抖了一下，想起鱷魚──Merle 說得──有兩條舌頭，並且若是他們面臨生命威脅，會自己將舌頭咬斷逃生，Merle 還說，斷掉的舌頭會往附近最溫暖的地方鑽去，然後就住在裡頭不出來。  
  
那東西沿著他的肛門口附近舔了一圈，Daryl 驚嚇得全身僵硬，發現它試圖進得更深，不禁開始哭了起來，他害怕鱷魚的舌頭會斷在裡頭，更害怕那個東西會鑽破他的身體。  
  
男孩因為恐懼而繃緊的肌肉使得 Ted 無法順利進入，他不耐地將 Daryl 翻了一圈讓他趴跪在沙發上，用力掰開臀瓣檢視，小傢伙的穴口閉得嚴實，Ted 試著用拇指戳弄了一會，發現仍然乾澀緊窒，他乾脆地放棄了插入的念頭，再說，誰知道這小賤貨有沒有洗乾淨。  
  
倒是大腿內側的皮膚柔軟有彈性，Ted 抓著 Daryl 的雙腿讓它們夾緊，將自己的陰莖插進其中用力摩擦了起來，男孩還在低聲哭泣著，配上溼潤的肉體撞擊聲，宛如天籟。  
  
Ted 維持這樣的抽送十幾次，然後又將 Daryl 翻了回來拉起他的大腿啃咬，直到他腿間全都濕漉漉的才將精液射在他的胸前和小腹上。  
  
Ted 高潮結束後才注意到男孩腿間的慾望也微微聳起，他感到十分有趣的俯下身替他口交，沒過多久 Daryl 便啜泣著射了出來，他嘴微張著雙眼茫然的看向上方，Ted 無法解釋自己有多麼喜歡他們這時脆弱的模樣。  
  
  
他欣賞了會，然後往 Daryl 嘴裡塞了四分之一片的安眠藥，男孩便像死去般沉靜的睡去了。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Theodore 的形象來自 Prison Break 裡的 T-Bag。


End file.
